Lady and the Tramp credits
Presenter Walt Disney From the Story by Ward Greene With the Talents of Peggy Lee Larry Roberts Bill Baucom Verna Felton George Givot Stan Freeberg Lee Millar Barbara Luddy Bill Thompson Dallas McKennon Alan Reed The Mello Men Mel Blanc Color by Technicolor Sound Director C.O. Slyfield Sound Recording Harold J. Steck Robert O. Cook Sound Effects James MacDonald Film Editor Don Halliday Music Editor Evelyn Kennedy Special Processes Ub Iwerks Secretary Marie Dasnoit Eloise Tobelman Ruth Wright Story Editor Charles Palmer Production Supervison Ken Peterson Photographed in Cinemascope Songs by Peggy Lee Sonny Burke Musical Score by Oliver Wallace Lyrics Spanish Version Edmundo Santos Orchestration Edward Plumb Sindy Fine Vocal Arrangements John Rarig Musician: Flute Ethmer Roten Story Erdman Penner Joe Rinaldi Ralph Wright Don DaGradi Louis Pollack Script Joe Grant Dick Huemer Layout Ken Anderson Tom Codrick Al Zinnen A. Kendall O'Connor Hugh Hennesy Lance Nolley Jacques Rupp McLaren Stewart Don Griffith Thor Putnam Collin Campbell Victor Haboush Bill Bosche Background Claude Coats Dick Anthony Ralph Hulett Al Dempster Thelma Witmer Eyvind Earle Jimi Trout Ray Huffine Brice Mack Directing Animators Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Eric Larson Hal King Les Clark Ken O'Brien Character Animators George Nicholas Hal Ambro Ken O'Brien Jerry Hathcock Eric Cleworth Marvin Woodward Ed Aardal John Sibley Harvey Toombs Cliff Nordberg Don Lusk George Kreisl Hugh Fraser John Freeman Jack Campbell Bob Carlson Frank Armitage Al Coe Harry Holt Fred Kopietz Bob McCrea Hal Sutherland Effects Animators George Rowley Dan MacManus Assistant Animators Blaine Gibson Gary Mooney Donald Selders Iwao Takamoto Allen Wilzbach Key Assistant Animator John Wilson Ink and Paint Eve Fletcher Carmen Sanderson Ink and Paint Artist Joanna Romersa Inkers Phyllis Craig Charlene Miller Inbetween Artist Willie Ito Camera Operator Robert F. Sparks Directors Hamilton Luske Clyde Geronimi Wilfred Jackson Associate Producer Erdman Penner Live Action Model: Tony Don Barclay Restoration Team Sara Duran-Singer Steve Poehlein David Bossert Joe Jiuliano Theo Gluck Kevin Schaffer Robert H. Bagley Post Production Supervisor Cory Hansen Digital Color Timing Supervisor Bruce Tauscher Animation Research Library Lella Smith Fox Carney Ann Hansen Vivian Procopio Tim Campbell Doug Engalla Tamara Khalaf Matt Tsugawa Motion Picture Restoration Lowry Digital Images, A DTS Company Project Managers Ryan Gomez Alexis Ross Line Producers Alan Silvers Amy J. Bailey Custom Software Design Ian Godin Kimball Thurston Restoration Specialists Brook A. Cameron Tim Kiefer Greg Gomberg Reyjna Douglass-Whitman Scotty Lee Martin Sherry G. Price Rebecca Roka Jeff Topping Alexander G. Clifton Donna Dubuc-Curtis Kevin Jaros Javier Lopez Mario H. Martinez Autumn Robertson Erin E. Sumner Martina Wilson Digital Mastering by Techicolor Digital Intermediates A Techicolor® Company Digital Colorlist Timothy Peeler Digital Producer April McMorris Re-recorded at Buena Vista Sound Studios Re-recording Mixers Keith Rogers Terry Porter Recordist Erik Flockoi Digital Film Recording Walt Disney Feature Animation Film and Digital Unit Supervisor Bill Fadness Technical Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Camera Operator John Derderian Coordinator Suzy Zeffren Rauch Special Thanks to Ian Gooding S.J. Bleick Mary M. Hogg Hermann H. Schmidt Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution, Inc. Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Copyright MCMLXXXVI 1955 Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved Approved by MPAA Sound by RCA Sound System I.A.S.T.E. Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC